A method for producing a thermoformed hollow body in the form of a plastic pallet is generally known as a twinsheet method. In this case, two sheets of plastic are simultaneously thermoformed in a corresponding mold into plastic shells that complement one another and are subsequently pressed together, whereby the welding of the two plastic shells is obtained at the contact points and in particular at a peripheral region. A corresponding thermoformed hollow plastic body forms a twinsheet component, which is used in particular as a pallet base of pallet containers that are used in the automobile industry for transporting and storing vehicle and engine parts.